parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Chipmunk of Nowhere (Rover the Cowardly Dog)
"The Chipmunk of Nowhere" is the first part of the 8th of Rover the Cowardly Dog. It appeared on Archive October 20, 2019 as a double feature with Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective. Plot: On a rainy night in Nowhere, a small and heavily deformed chipmunk, Alvin Seville travels through town looking for shelter, but he's repeatedly rejected by some bigoted residents. Sullen, he finds his way to the Bagge Farm. Peering in the window, he sees Rover being harassed by Quasimodo as usual, this time with a pair of over-sized pop-out eyeballs. Alvin requests a room to spend the night in, but Quasimodo, not surprisingly, rejects him. Rover is then ordered by Quasimodo to get his raincoat from the barn. Rover hurries through the downpour to the barn. Upon entering, however, he hears ringing, and finds the dejected Alvin in the hayloft playing bells. Rover joins in, and the two quickly become friends. The Hunchback then takes Rover for a ride on a trapeze, which initially frightens him but he finds that he enjoyed the ride. It's not long before Quasimodo storms in from the storm and demands his raincoat from Rover. Alvin watches Rover bring his cruel master the garment, and shakes his head in disgust at Quasimodo's bullying. Alvin cheers Rover up by making some intricate shadow puppets with him. The next morning, Madellaine welcomes Alvin into the house and offers him breakfast. Quasimodo is horrified to see that Alvin has returned. Quasimodo rudely orders Alvin to leave and never come back, but Madellaine defends Alvin from her husband's attitude. It's not long before Quasimodo begins to pick on Alvin, but Alvin is ready this time with some comebacks supplied by Rover (all of which are blunt statements about Quasimodo's lack of hair.) Madellaine, fed up with her husband's behavior, kicks him out of the house to eat his breakfast elsewhere. Quasimodo remains irritable through the evening, and stomps into the kitchen to demand his supper. Madellaine, however, is outside with an umbrella watching Rover and Alvin perform their bell duet on the barn roof. Quasimodo notices Alvin wearing his raincoat, and hurries up to reclaim it. He takes the opportunity to frighten Rover with his pop-out eyes again, almost knocking the little white dog off of the roof. This finally pushes Alvin too far as he advances on Quasimodo, who steps back in surprise and fright. Alvin decides to show what 'real' ugliness is and reveals a large mask of Quasimodo's face, startling the farmer right over the edge of the roof, where he lands on the ground and gurgles weakly. When the rain finally lets up, Alvin says that it's time for him to continue his journey, but not before wishing Rover and Madellaine goodbye. Alvin turns and walks into the night, chuckling merrily at his new found optimism about kind people. Cast: * Courage - Rover Dangerfield * Muriel Bagge - Madellaine (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) * Eustace Bagge - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * The Hunchback - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Quotes: * Alvin Seville: What did that little boy ever do to you? * Quasimodo: I told you to git. * Alvin Seville: What goes around comes around. Do you really wanna see ugly? Episode Used: * The Hunchback of Nowhere (2000) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * Rover Dangerfield (1991) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) * A Chipmunk Christmas (1981) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) * The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Trick or Treason (1994) * A Chipmunk Celebration (1994) * The Easter Chipmunk (1995) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) Voices: * Marty Grabstein * Lionel Wilson * Thea White * Jim Cummings Dedicated to: * Lionel Wilson (1924-2003) Special Thanks: * Luke Yannuzzi Trivia: * This is a double feature with Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective. * This episode is dedicated to Lionel Wilson (1924-2003). * Both the episode of Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Hunchback of Nowhere, and Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman were released in 2000. * Both Courage the Cowardly Dog, and Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein were released in 1999. Gallery: Rover in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Rover Dangerfield as Courage Madellaine.jpg|Madellaine as Muriel Bagge Quasimodo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.jpg|Quasimodo as Eustace Bagge Alvin Seville (TV Series).jpg|Alvin Seville as the Hunchback Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Duchess Productions